Kontrolle
by callisto24
Summary: Coda zu Season 9, Episode 21, King of the Damned


Titel: Kontrolle

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Pre-Slash, wenn man so will.

Anmerkung: Coda zur Episode 21, Staffel 9, King of the Damned – Geschrieben für die Buchtitel Challenge in der LJ-Community Deutsch_Fandom zum Prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Sam, Angst vorm Fliegen [Erica Jong]

Warnungen: SPOILER Staffel 9

Ein Wort nur. Keine Erklärung, keine Diskussion. Sam wusste es und Dean genauso. Er gab das Schwert nicht aus der Hand, um keinen Preis der Welt. Auch nicht für Sam. Sicher nicht für Sam. Was der dachte, was sein Blick ihm sagen wollte, wusste Dean genau. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, würde nie wieder eine Rolle spielen.

Dean

Es waren die vielen kleinen Veränderungen, die er ignorierte und die er fraglos auch ignorieren wollte. Daran war nichts falsch. Im Gegenteil, die Veränderungen machten ihn besser, machten ihn stärker. Es hatte gedauert, doch schließlich erkannte er, dass der Grund im Abstumpfen seiner Gefühle zu finden war. Sie verflachten, wichen ihm aus, waren nicht mehr hinderlich. Letztendlich hatten sie genau das sein Leben lang getan, sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. Hatten ihn in den abwärtsführenden Strudel geschickt, den er hinabstürzte, seitdem er sein erstes Lachen wissentlich wahrgenommen, seine erste Träne ihrer Bedeutung entsprechend geweint hatte. Seitdem war er bemüht, den Ballast abzuwerfen, doch immer wieder vergebens.

Aber nun war alles anders, er war stärker als je zuvor, war unangreifbar. Wie er immer hätte sein sollen, gemäß seiner Bestimmung. Wie er gewesen wäre, hätte nicht Sam ihn von Anfang an, seit der Stunde seiner Geburt abgehalten, abgelenkt, seine Gefühle durcheinandergeworfen.

Vielleicht jedoch war die Entwicklung nicht aufzuhalten gewesen, hätte nichts und niemand am Ende sein Schicksal aufhalten können.

Einen ersten Vorgeschmack fand er im Fegefeuer, in der Einfachheit und Klarheit dort. Das Fehlen von Zweifeln, von Einwänden, von Sam. Doch zurückgekehrt bewegte er sich wieder innerhalb der alten Muster, wurde schwach, abhängig, und dies rascher als er es ahnen konnte. Eine Spirale, die ins Nichts führte, die ihn aufhielt, abhielt, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem er erkannte, was wichtig war. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem er ‚Nein' zu Sam sagte, und damit ‚Ja' zu der Waffe, zu seiner Stärke und zu seinem neuen Ich. Zu einem Dean, der keine Angst, keine Zweifel, keine Hindernisse mehr kannte. Keine der kleinen, lächerlich unwichtigen Ängste. Keine Angst vor Schlangen, Dämonen, Engeln, Himmel, Hölle, vor dem Tod, vor dem Fallen oder vor dem Fliegen. Keine Angst davor, Sam zu verlieren. Diese Angst hatte der ihm ausgetrieben, und jetzt war er frei von ihr. Jetzt sah er den Weg. Und dieser Weg war nur für ihn bestimmt, für ihn alleine und für das Schwert. Die Bürde des Bruders, die Last, die der ihm seit Anbeginn seiner Existenz aufgeladen hatte, er warf sie ab und begann neu.

Sam

Der Motor des Impalas war das einzige Geräusch, das die Nacht durchdrang. Sam starrte Dean an, Hand am Steuer, Blick nach vorne auf die Straße gerichtet wie so unzählige Nächte zuvor, doch er erkannte ihn nicht. Dean war anders. Etwas Neues, etwas Fremdes stand in Deans Augen, und es ließ Sam frösteln. Das Schwert, das Mal, die Kombination der beiden löste eine Veränderung aus, die jede Alarmglocke in ihm schrillen ließ.

Anders als zu den Zeiten, in denen sie getrennte Wege gegangen waren, in denen sie Auseinandersetzungen bis aufs Blut geführt hatten. Damals war Dean wütend gewesen, traurig, verzweifelt. Doch er war immer Dean geblieben, ehrlich in seinen Gefühlen und Äußerungen, wahrhaftig, emotional. Ein Kämpfer mit ganzer Seele und mit vollem Herzen.

Doch nun war die Bereitschaft zum Kampf einer Brutalität gewichen, die Sam nicht kannte. Einer Ausschließlichkeit, die keine Grenzen, keine Einwände duldete. Nicht einmal seine. Und vielleicht war es das, was schwer zu ertragen, am schwersten zu ertragen war. Sam fühlte, spürte tief in seinem Inneren, dass Dean bereit war, über ihn und nicht nur über seine Meinung hinwegzugehen. Dass er ohne Rücksicht handeln würde, ohne Hemmungen, auch Sam gegenüber.

Das war kein wütender Schlag ins Gesicht, geboren aus durchwachten Nächten und der Ausweglosigkeit, die ihn zu ersticken drohte. Kein Zorn, den der Wahnsinn und die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt hervorbrachten. Nein, Dean hasste nicht, er trauerte nicht, er verzweifelte nicht. Er war hart geworden und Sam trug die Schuld.

Seine Worte, seine Art, Dean von sich zu stoßen, der Ärger über dessen Unvermögen, sich von ihm zu lösen, ihn alleine zu lassen, ihm seinen Frieden zu schenken, hatten sich endlich bezahlt gemacht.

Sam spürte es mit jeder Faser seines vibrierenden Nervensystems. Wäre es notwendig, erachtete Dean es für notwendig, dann schritte er über ihn hinweg, über sein Leben oder seinen Tod. Unberührt, emotionslos und kalt.

Genau das hatte Sam von ihm verlangt, oder nicht? Er wollte, dass Dean ihn gehen ließ. Sehnte sich nach Freiheit, danach, dass er selbst in der Lage sei, Dean gehen zu lassen.

Doch nun, da es soweit war, sie keine Brüder mehr, nicht einmal mehr Partner waren, kroch die Kälte in sein Inneres, mahnte ihn, dass er sich geirrt, dass er Dean von sich gestoßen hatte, ohne die Konsequenzen zu beachten.

Das Mal warf seinen Schatten auf den Weg, egal in welche Richtung Sam auch sah, in welche Richtung er sich wandte. Dunkelheit dehnte sich aus, schloss ihn ein, gewährte ihm keinen Fluchtweg.

Er hatte Dean verloren.

Sam stand vor dem Bunker, starrte in den Himmel, dachte an die Sterne, die gefallen waren, an Engel, die auf die Erde stürzten. Dachte an Gadreel.

Flügel zitterten in der Nachtluft.

„Sam?"

Er drehte sich nicht um, spürte Castiel neben sich.

„Es ist Dean", sagte Sam. „Das Mal. Kain."

„Ich weiß." Castiel schwieg.

„Was kann ich tun?" Sam hasste den verzweifelten Klang in seiner Stimme.

Castiel schwieg immer noch. Wieder zitterten Flügel, verursachten ein feines, kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch.

„Du kannst nichts tun", sagte Castiel schließlich. „Er wird das Schwert nicht weggeben. Und er wird nicht zurückkommen. Nicht solange er glaubt, erreicht zu haben, was er immer erreichen wollte. Der zu sein, der er immer sein wollte."

„Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Sam, fühlte Castiels Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Er ist anders als du", sagte der Engel. „Das weißt du doch."

Langsam nickte Sam.

„Gut", fuhr Castiel fort. „Worte werden ihn nicht zurückbringen. Das Mal unterdrückt und verdrängt alles, was ihm einst wichtig war. Alles, bis auf eine Ausnahme."

„Und die wäre?" Sam hasste es, so schwach zu klingen, so unsicher. All seine Recherchen hatten ihm nicht weitergeholfen, seine Suche zu keinem Ergebnis geführt, das er mit dem Verhalten Deans in Einklang bringen konnte. Er fühlte sich klein, unfähig, verachtenswert in seiner Fehlbarkeit.

„Das weißt du." Castiels Griff an seine Schulter wurde stärker. Beinahe schmerzhaft bohrten sich dessen Finger in Sams Haut.

„Er hat dich wahrgenommen, trotz der betäubenden, alles vereinnahmenden Kraft des Mals. Und es wird ihm wieder gelingen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sams Stimme klang belegt.

Plötzlich, unvorbereitet ließ Castiel ihn los und Sam schwankte leicht, als der Druck nachließ.

„Ich war dabei, als du ihn gehört hast. Obwohl es unmöglich schien, du weggesperrt warst von Luzifer selbst. Dem Wissen, den Erfahrungen aller Engel entgegengesetzt, hörtest du Deans Worte. Dass er nun dich hört, erscheint mir konsequent."

„Das war anders." Sam spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Er hasste die Erinnerung, hasste den Anblick von Deans blutigem Gesicht, den seiner eigenen Fäuste, die ungehindert zuschlugen.

„Wir hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel. Wir haben zusammengearbeitet."

Er spürte Castiels Blick auf sich. „Nichts anderes geschieht im Augenblick. Denke nicht, dass Dean frei von Skrupeln war, dass er nicht während jeder Sekunde mit dem Wissen um das Dämonenblut in deinem Körper gerungen hat. Er griff nach dem einzigen, dünnen Faden, der sich ihm bot, ohne zu wissen, wie viel von dir erreichbar, überhaupt vorhanden war."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Mal, das Schwert – er ist abhängig davon, anders, fremd."

Auf einmal war Castiels Stimme bei ihm, nahe. Der Atem des Engels strich über sein Ohr. Doch sein Flüstern dröhnte in Sams Kopf, durchdrang ihn mit Macht. „Hat dich das jemals abgehalten?"

Sam schluckte, dachte an Deans Rückkehr aus der Hölle, aus dem Fegefeuer. Dachte an dessen Blicke, vor und nach der Befreiung Luzifers und er schluckte wieder, drehte sich zu Castiel um. Doch dort, wo er ihn eben noch gespürt hatte, gab es nichts mehr als Leere, als kalte Luft und Dunkelheit.

Dean

Er starrte an die Decke, lauschte auf Sams Schritte. Seine Nachttischlampe verbreitete schwaches Licht.

In diesen Zeiten schlief er weniger als üblich. Die Kraft des Mals vibrierte stetig in ihm und er fühlte noch das Schwert in seiner Hand, fühlte wie dessen Macht sie erhitzte. Wie seine Finger danach verlangten, es anzufassen, zu benutzen, damit zuzustoßen. Er roch das Blut und der Geruch war vertraut und gut. Tröstlich sogar.

Wichtiger, bedeutender als Sams Blick, als dessen Zweifel, als die Einwände, die der nicht mehr äußern würde. Ein Lächeln zuckte um Deans Mund. Armer Sammy! Er würde nie wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, auserwählt zu sein. Von Anfang an war Sam verdammt gewesen. Keine Stärke, keine Macht hatten Engel und Dämonen ihm in die Wiege gelegt, sondern einen Fluch.

Er hörte wie die Schritte vor seiner Tür anhielten. Das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht, war richtig, wahrhaftig, doch zugleich auch fern. Als gehöre es jemand anderem. Und doch behielt er es, als Sam die Tür öffnete.

"Ich weiß, dass du mich gehört hast." Sams Stimme klang leise, rau, nach der Kälte, die nachts den Bunker umgab.

"Und?" Dean behielt seinen Blick auf die Decke gerichtet.

"Und ich will, dass du mir zuhörst." Immer noch leise, kaum wahrnehmbar, irritierend verunsichert sprach Sam weiter. Dean antwortete ihm nicht, vernahm Schritte, die nun näher kamen. Doch als seine Matratze sich senkte, Sam an der Kante seines Betts Platz nahm, kniff Dean die Augen zusammen.

Das war neu. Ungewohnt auch die Hand, die seine Wange berührte. Flüchtig nur, denn Dean zuckte zurück, setzte sich auf, starrte Sam an.

"Was zum -? Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, presste dann die Lippen, die Zähne zusammen. Dean beobachtete, wie die Wangenknochen hervortraten.

Sam zögerte, behielt dennoch seinen Blick auf Dean gerichtet. In dem schwachen Licht wirkten seine Augen dunkel und warm. Sein Haar umrahmte wild ein Gesicht, das zu blass war für die Jahreszeit, für das Leben, das sie führten. Es sprach von zu vielen langen Nächten in der Bibliothek, in der Tiefe des Bunkers. Und zum ersten Mal fragte Dean sich, fragte sich wirklich, was Sam hier tat, wenn er unterwegs war. Womit er seine Zeit verbrachte, mit welchen Fragen er sich herumschlug. Was Gadreel ihm angetan hatte.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, bereit aufzustehen. Nicht schon wieder, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sam ihn ablenkte, ihm Vorhaltungen machte, Märchen über das Mal erzählte.

Doch bevor seine Füße den Boden erreichten, hatte Sam seine Hand erfasst, und behielt sie in seiner.

"Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin", sagte Sam, als Dean sich losriss. Er starrte auf seine Hand, spürte das Mal. Doch das Kribbeln, das pulsierende Verlangen nach dem Schwert hatte aufgehört, hatte nur für einen Augenblick nachgelassen. Nur solange Sam ihn berührte.

"Das weiß ich", brachte er hervor, ohne aufzusehen. Das Brennen in seiner Handfläche hatte sich beruhigt, doch es kehrte zurück, und er fragte sich, ob Sam es nur für einen Moment zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte. Zu kurz, um von Dauer zu sein.

Doch er würde nicht fragen, nicht bitten.

"Dann weißt du auch, dass ich verstehe", sagte Sam. "Und ich erwarte nicht, dass du aufgibst, was du erreicht hast. Mit dem hier." Seine Finger waren kühl, als sie unter Deans Ärmel schlüpften, über das Mal huschten, sich wieder zurückzogen. Intimität einer Art, an die Dean sich nicht erinnerte, nicht, sie jemals mit Sam geteilt zu haben.

Nun blickte er doch auf, hastig, abrupt. Sams Züge waren weich, sein Gesicht nah.

"Wohin es auch führt", fuhr Sam fort, atmete aus. "Ich vertraue dir."

Deans Hand zitterte. Er zwang sie ruhig zu bleiben.

Sam schwieg, doch Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht von Sams Lippen lösen. Als erwarte er, dass der weitersprach, ihm einen Hinweis gab, eine Richtung, in die das Gespräch, der nächtliche Besuch führen sollte.

"Du hast keine andere Wahl", sagte er und seine Stimme klang rau, schmerzte in seiner Kehle. "Mit dir oder ohne dich - die Würfel sind längst gefallen."

Seine Finger wollten sich ausstrecken, wollten Sam berühren, erfahren, ob das Kribbeln, die Spannung, das Verlangen nach dem Schwert ausblieb, wenn er dem Bruder nahe war. Ob er die Ruhe fände, die nur Taubheit, die ihm Schlaf und eine Illusion von Frieden ermöglichte, welche ihm sonst nur der Alkohol schenkte. Doch er blieb starr, unbeweglich, beobachtete Sam, wie der ihn beobachtete.

Sams Wimpern zitterten. Und als er seine Augen schloss, sich nach vorne lehnte und vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig Deans Hand nahm, da wich der nicht zurück. Da erwartete er die Wärme, die ihn Mal und Schwert vergessen ließ. Und nicht nur traten diese in den Hintergrund zurück, auch der Hass, die Wut, der Wunsch zuzustoßen und zu töten, an dessen stete Intensität er sich längst gewöhnt hatte, die er kaum noch bewusst wahrnahm, verwandelte sich von einem vorherrschenden Drang in ein erträgliches Nagen an seinen Eingeweiden. Nicht mehr das ausschließliche, das zwingende Bedürfnis, mit dem er zu leben lernte. Stattdessen sah und fühlte er Sam, der seine Finger mit Deans verschränkte, der nun seinen Blick senkte und auf ihre verschlungenen Hände sah.

"Wir kommen da durch", sagte er. "Ich helfe dir. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite."

Dean atmete aus und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, vielleicht seit Wochen, seitdem das Mal den Weg auf seinen Arm gefunden hatte, wich der Druck von seiner Brust. Wich die Überzeugung, dass er Sam verloren hatte. Und als Sam seine Augen aufschlug, erkannte Dean die Bestätigung in diesen. Sah den Bruder, der Fehler begangen und Heldentaten vollbracht hatte. Der den Tod überwunden hatte, den Fluch, den Wahnsinn und die Schuld. Der keine Angst mehr kennen sollte, und der doch Angst spürte.

„Das solltest du nicht", sagte Dean. „Du solltest die Tür hinter dir zuschlagen und laufen, bis du dich nicht mehr erinnerst."

Sam schnaubte leise. Es klang fast wie ein atemloses Lachen.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?", fragte er. „Dass ich bei dir bleibe? Dass ich Zeuge davon werde, was mit dir geschieht? Die Frage hat sich nie gestellt."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte mich nicht. Es gibt nichts mehr, das mir Angst einjagen könnte."

Ihre Handflächen, ihre Finger berührten sich und sie waren gleichermaßen warm und kühl, waren Heimat und Balsam, eine Einheit, aus der eine Ruhe strömte, die das Brennen des Mals dämpfte.

„Gut", sagte Sam, immer noch kaum hörbar. „Denn ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Und wenn du loslässt, wenn deine Menschlichkeit erstickt und sich ein Monster erhebt, raubend und mordend in die Lüfte steigt, dann bin ich bei dir, dann sehe ich dich."

„Warum?", fragte Dean, und er wollte nicht, sollte nicht fragen. Er wusste, wozu er wurde, hatte es im Kontakt mit Kain gespürt. Es erschreckte ihn nicht, ein Mörder zu sein, ein Krieger, ein Symbol der Vernichtung.

„Um dich zu erinnern", antwortete Sam. „Daran, dass du einst Angst hattest. Dass ein Teil von dir sich immer noch davor fürchtet, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren."

„Die Kontrolle", wisperte Dean. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie je hatte."

„Keiner von uns." Sams Hand verschmolz mit seiner. Sams Körper lehnte gegen Dean. Fingerspitzen berührten seine Stirn, seine Schläfe.

„Wenn sie dir verloren geht", sagte Sam. „Dann halte ich dich fest."

Ende

12


End file.
